Le bal de noël
by les soeurs Patil
Summary: Angelina l'aime depuis toujours mais n'a jamais osé lui avouer... Une soirée va lui permettre de se raprocher de l'homme de ses pensées... Et qui sait, parfois, les rêves peuvent devenir réalité...
1. Default Chapter

Un grand merci à Marie, notre beta reader, pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils, ainsi que Marianne...

Et à vous également chers lecteurs, pour être venu nous lire!

Il était 15 heures. Les vacances de noël avaient commencé depuis près d'une semaine, et ses amis étaient dehors en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige... Angelina s'attardait, l'esprit ailleurs, sur son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas...

Une semaine auparavant, un évènement extraordinaire avait eu lieu... Ce petit rien innocent allait lui permettre de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie...  
  
Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier...  
  
_" Elle était ce jour là dans la salle commune, et parlait avec Alicia du bal organisé en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui allait avoir lieu, tandis qu'elle attendait sa meilleur amie Line, partie envoyer une lettre son petit ami. Alicia avait déjà son cavalier, et essayait désespérément de savoir avec qui Angelina voulait aller au bal, en vain...  
_

_Celui qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, était un charmant garçon grand et bien bâti, au regard malicieux, aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant, qui la faisait toujours rire et qui était un très bon ami... Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours espéré secrètement que ce soit plus que ça, mais il était bien trop occupé à défier les règlements ainsi qu'à s'amuser avec son frère et Line, pour qu'il remarque un jour les pauvres sentiments d'Angelina... Bien sûr, ils avaient souvent chahuté ensemble eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil... Il avait toujours été un peu plus distant avec elle...  
Aussi, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce jour là, tandis qu'il complotait sur on ne sait quoi avec George, son petit frère Ron et Harry, qu'il lui demanderait de venir au bal avec elle! Il l'avait dit d'un ton si léger et  
naturel... Comment pouvait il avoir toujours autant d'aisance?! Mais ces quelques mots avaient suffi pour qu?Angelina éprouve un bonheur extrême toute la semaine... "  
_  
Et ce soir, ce grand jour allait enfin arriver : elle allait passer la soirée rien qu'avec lui! Ou du moins une bonne partie... Angelina soupira...  
  
Elle passa le reste de l'après midi à se préparer, et retrouva Line en fin de journée dans leur dortoir afin d'achever les derniers détails de leur tenues de soirée.   
  
Il était maintenant 19 heures. Le bal allait bientôt commencer... Elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Fred et George étaient déjà arrivés et les attendaient. George fit un baisemain exagéré à Line, qui se mit à rire,  
et partirent tous deux en direction de la grande salle, bras dessus bras dessous, souhaitant un bref "bonne soirée et à plus tard" à Angelina et Fred, qui les regardèrent s'éloigner.  
  
Angelina se sentait légèrement gênée... C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Fred... Habituellement, il ne se séparait jamais de son frère, et elle de Line...  
  
-Bon, eh bien on est parti alors! Finit par dire Fred.  
  
Angelina acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
Ils descendirent alors dans le hall, et entrèrent dans la Grande Sall : elle était splendidement décorée, des fées voletaient partout autour d'eux, et une centaine de petites tables avaient été installées, à la place des quatres grandes habituelles...  
  
Fred proposa poliment à Angelina de s'installer à une table libre dans un coin de la salle.  
Il était bien sage ce soir, pour un Weasley... remarqua Angelina.  
  
Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Angelina riant de bon coeur, notamment lorsque les champions du Tournoi ouvrirent le bal et que Harry apparut... En effet, il était livide et ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'  
autre chose...   
  
Une fois leur danse terminée et les repas pris, Fred s'excusa et alla lui chercher un verre. Lorsqu'il revint, il lui dit :  
  
-Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire... Tu es vraiment ravissante!  
  
Angelina rougit légèrement puis, une fois l'émotion passée, répondit, légèrement confuse :  
  
-Merci, c'est très gentil... toi aussi tu es très élégant...  
  
-Oui, je sais, j'ai un certain chic naturel. Répondit il d'un ton faussement assuré.   
  
-Mais depuis quand n'arrives tu plus à parler ? ajouta Angelina d'une voix malicieuse... Elle aimait bien le chercher lorsqu'il faisait son prétentieux.   
  
Fred eut un sourire en coin.  
  
-C'est normal d'être troublé, lorsqu'on est en compagnie d'une si jolie jeune fille...   
  
_"Bien négocié mon petit Fred!"_ pensa Angelina... _"si seulement c'était sincère"._.. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur puis se repris _"Pas le temps de penser à ça..."_ Il fallait lui renvoyer la balle...  
  
Malheureusement, elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus difficile à gérer.  
  
-Alors, on est à cours d'arguments? Renchérit Fred, amusé... je t'ai déjà connu plus loquace...  
  
_C'est qu'il en rajoutait une couche en plus_!  
  
-Ce n'est pas une question d'arguments, mais simplement de trouble... et moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être troublé par un garçon comme toi!  
  
Ses dernières paroles lui retentirent aux oreilles...  
  
_Là, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître! Elle le draguait maintenant_?!  
  
Le sourire de Fred s'élargit quelques instants plus tards, mais le visage d'Angelina lui, commençait à virer au rouge de plus belle...  
  
-J'ai toujours sut que j'étais un tombeur... continua t il. Mais étrangement, il paraissait quelque peu déstabilisé par la réponse d'Angelina... apparament, il ne s'attendait pas à ça lui non plus...  
  
-Un tombeur aux chevilles enflées malheureusement... Soupira t elle... Il faudrait que tu penses à te mettre de la pommade!  
  
_Enfin elle reprenait un peu d'assurance...  
_  
-Mais dans ce cas, c'est toi qui me la mets... Renchérit Fred, qui se prenait au jeu... Le problème, c'est que j'ai tendance à gonfler d'un peu partout ces derniers temps...  
  
-Alors là, tu peux aller te faire voir mon chéri...  
  
Il resta perplexe un bref instant, puis répondit d'une voix charmeuse :  
  
-Hum... toujours aussi adorable et serviable, dis moi...  
  
-Alors Monsieur Weasley, on est à court d'arguments?... fit elle, triomphante.   
  
-Il se pourrait bien en effet que je me trouve en ce moment dans une situation délicate d'infériorité... Mais je vais tenter d'y remédier très chère...   
  
-J'attends de voir ça avec impatience... répondit elle d'un air narquois.  
  
-Je serais toi, je ne crierais pas victoire maintenant... Un Weasley l'habitude de se sortir des situations les plus inextricables... Voyons ce que tu vaux sur une piste de danse...  
  
C'est alors qu'il lui prit la main et la tira au milieu de la Grande Salle...   
  
-Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure! s'exclama Angelina, un sourire aux lèvres... Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de danser!  
  
Fred lui répondit par un sourire démoniaque.  
  
La musique était entraînante, et face à un cavalier qui avait un rythme infernal dans la peau, Angelina se prit malgrés tout au jeu. Ils bousculaient tout le monde sur leur passage, riant tous deux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, si bien que plus personne n'osa se trouver à moins de cinq mètres d'eux, leur laissant ainsi une vaste place pour se défouler.   
  
Angelina était aux anges... Elle avait vu juste, c'était vraiment une soirée merveilleuse... Il s'était installé entre Fred et elle en une soirée, une complicité plus grande que toutes les escapades qu'elle avait fait avec lui, Line et George tout au long des années précédentes...  
  
Au bout de deux heures, la musique s'arrêta, et les Bizzard'sisters commencèrent alors à jouer un morceau lent et doux... Fred lui reprit alors la main et l'emmena en direction des tables...  
  
Angelina fut surprise qu'il parte comme ça, sans un mot...  
  
_Pourquoi lui faisait il ça? Le seul moment romantique de la soirée, et il __voulait qu'ils s'assoient, et regarder les autres couples s'enlacer! C'était trop injuste!   
_  
Mais à son grand étonnement, il ne s'arrêta à aucune d'elles, et franchit la grande porte...   
  
_Mais où l'emmenait il donc...  
_  
Les espoirs d'Angelina revenaient...  
  
_Une balade nocturne peut être? C'était plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré!  
_  
Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le Hall, et Fred lui annonça :  
  
-Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose... Tu te souviens de la salle dont je vous avais parlé, et qu'on cherche depuis une semaine déjà... et bien je l'ai enfin trouvée hier! dit il, très content de lui.  
  
_Quoi? Il allait simplement lui montrer une vieille salle de classe ?  
  
_C'etait devenue un challenge entre les quatre, car ils s'étaient mis en tête de la trouver en premier, histoire de pouvoir dire qu'ils connaissaient les moindre recoins de Poudlard mieux que les autres! _Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils passaient une si agréable soirée_! Angelina était désespérée...  
  
Elle fit quelque peu la tête, mais Fred ne s'en aperçut apparemment pas...  
  
Il continua donc à la guider par la main dans les dédales de Poudlard, pour arriver finalement dans un couloir perdu et sombre, où se trouvait la statue d'un homme et d'une femme qui semblaient les dévisager d'un regard pesant...  
  
-Nous y voilà! s'exclama Fred, heureux. Il tapota à l'aide de sa baguette le livre que tenait l'homme. Les deux personnes s'écartèrent alors, laissant place à un porche en bois sculpté de Roses. Ils entrèrent, et se  
retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce extraordinaire : On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dehors!   
  
En effet, le sol était en fait un tapis de sable, de part et d'autres de la pièce, se trouvaient des arbres méditerranéens, et les murs en trompe l'oeil, donnaient l'impression que l'horizon s'étendait à l'infini... Le plafond, lui, ressemblait à celui de la grande salle : on pouvait voir un magnifique ciel étoilé s'étendre au dessus de leur tête...  
  
Angelina n'en revenait pas du spectacle... Ce qui rendit Fred encore plus fier de lui...   
  
-Alors, tu regrettes plus d'avoir quitté le bal?! Demanda t il d'une voix amusée, face à l'expression ébahie d'Angelina.  
  
-C'est..., celle ci ne trouvait plus ses mots, c'est... magnifique!  
  
Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait... Elle essaya de faire le point : "_ Tu es avec l'homme de tes pensées qui te tient la main depuis tout l'heure, dans un endroit féerique!... Et maintenant tu fais quoi?!"_  
  
Elle pensait trop... finit elle par conclure, voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre... Apparemment, Fred avait lui aussi eu un moment de réflexion, car il n'avait pas ajouté un mot, ce qui était assez rare venant de sa part... Il semblait également moins sûr de lui, car il n'avait pas bougé non plus...   
  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main...Il s'assit finalement sur le sable fin, entraînant avec lui Angelina, qui atterrit très près de lui...  
  
Un frisson lui parcourut le corps...  
  
Elle avait un peu froid, dans sa robe de soirée, et le stress n'arrangeait rien... Elle se serra alors un peu plus contre Fred. Celui ci parut surpris, et eut un léger mouvement de recul.  
  
Le coeur d'Angelina s'arrêta.  
  
_Il ne voulait pas d'elle!  
_  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, car Fred venait de la prendre dans ses bras...  
  
-Tu es gelée... lui dit il d'une voix pleine de tendresse, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait un peu plus.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de lire dans ses pensées... Fred lui caressa alors doucement son visage, tout en lui souriant timidement.  
  
Angelina posa alors tendrement et légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question, à laquelle Fred répondit aussitôt par un baiser passionné...  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve... soupira Angelina quelques instants plus tard...   
  
-Alors dans ce cas, profites en maintenant avant que tu ne te réveilles et moi aussi lui répondit Fred, l'embrassant à nouveau...


	2. remerciements et réponses

Bonjour!  
  
Désolé de vous décevoir mais il ne s'agit malheureusement pas d'un nouveau chapitre, juste d'un petit mot de remerciement pour vos reviews et des réponses à vos questions!  
  
On tenait à vous remerciez particulièrement, ainsi que vous répondre par l'intermédiaire d'e mail, mais deux de nos chers reviewers n'avaient pas de boite, ou encore, étaient anonyme, donc ce message est pour eux!  
  
Aussi :   
  
on est très contente que cela vous ait plu, car on était assez septique quand à la publication de cette fic, même si elle nous trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête...  
  
Pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle suite, ce n'était pas prévu au programme, mais si vous aimez les jumeaux et Angelina, nous avons déjà écrit une autre fic où ils apparaissent... Bien qu'ils ne soient pas les principaux protagonistes, comme nous les aimons beaucoups, ils sont très présents dans la fic "petite histoire de vacances" (en fait, durant toute l'histoire!)

De plus, dès que nous aurons finit notre histoire "la mission", nous avons bien l'intension de revenir sur les Weasley et companie, en temps que principaux acteurs, car nous avons pas mal d'idées d'histoires à leur sujet...  
  
Pour ce qui est des messages personnels :  
  
Bee orchide : Très heureuses de savoir que notre fic à été lue et adorée par la fameuse auteur de "Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être"! On dévore ton histoire et on l'adore! elle est géniale!... même si on à pas encore écrit de review... Mais le coeur y est! On pensait pas que tu lisais des fic sur Harry!   
On attend en tout cas ta suite avec impatience!  
  
hhp : Merci pour tes compliements, c'est très gentil! Promis on écrirera d'autres histoires sur les jumeaux et Angelina! Comme Angelina/ Fred à pas mal plu, peut être écrirons nous un George/Alicia ou alors on essaira de trouvez une suite... On sait pas trops encore mais les idées sont les bienvenues! Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on à des projets pour ces persos, mais ce serait plus dans un autre genre!... mais nous n'en dirons pas plus à ce sujet... : )  
  
Très gros bisous à vous deux!  
  
A bientot on espère! 


End file.
